The first generation of transgenic plant products has been successful because the transgenes are conferring traits, such as glyphosate herbicide tolerance and insect resistance, that make transgenic plants markedly different. Development of the second generation of transgenic traits has met with limited success despite significant efforts in the field. Similarly to plant breeding efforts, the second generation transgenic traits are often aimed at incrementally improving agronomic performance or product quality. For these transgenic phenotypes, high-level overexpression is often undesirable, so identification of potential transgene expressed sequences is followed by a search for their optimal promoters. Moreover, single transgenes often have substantial impact in specific germplasm or environmental conditions, but significantly diminished impact when tested in a different genetic background or environment. Traditionally, transgenes are evaluated in replicated plots, where field performance and phenotypes of plants with a transgene or stack of transgenes (i.e., a combination of transgenes) is carefully compared to that of nearby controls. This approach requires significant effort in phenotyping.